Regular physical exercise provides a myriad of benefits. For example, exercise can help prevent excess weight gain or help maintain weight loss. Exercise can also boost muscle strength, endurance, and energy levels. Regular exercise may also combat health conditions and disease, and can provide an emotional lift.
A balanced workout may include aerobic exercise, flexibility training, and strength training.
However, it may be difficult to exercise regularly for several reasons. One reason may be a lack of personal motivation to exercise. Second, there may be a lack of time to fit in regular exercise into a hectic schedule. Third, it may not be affordable or feasible to buy multiple pieces of gym equipment to perform various exercises for a balanced workout.
One way to exercise without purchasing multiple pieces of gym equipment is to use workout devices, especially versatile workout devices where one can perform multiple exercises with one device. Various workout devices have been developed for performing exercises. Unfortunately, existing workout devices tend not to be versatile, offer limited dimensionality in training, and may be difficult to use. In addition, some existing workout devices may not be used without an anchor. They may also not be used as a bar for bar-based weight training. Moreover, existing workout devices typically cannot be used as a lever, cannot be integrated with similar devices, and are not ergonomic.